


Backfire (kth x ksj)

by qiutaeng



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bit dirty, I don't belong here, Love, M/M, Modeling, The story says it all, bit fluff, fluffy fluff, fluffy love, unnecessary tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiutaeng/pseuds/qiutaeng
Summary: “Admit it, you love me.”“You wish.”“No, darling. You wish I wouldn't bring this up.”“Shut up…” Seokjin mumbled.“It’s okay, I know you do.”





	1. 일

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, bumping into someone might mean that you want their attention.”
> 
> “What does that have to do with me?” The older asked, confused.
> 
> “Wanting one’s attention might have to do with some other intentions.” Taehyung said, making the other boy grow impatient to know the answer.

Lights were flashing in the big room as the photographer was complimenting the model while taking his pictures.  
Seokjin thanked the man, shooting him a fake smile and shaking his hand as the photo shoot came to it’s end. He was not feeling well thus not being in the mood for anything either. The praise received was only helping him a little bit, but he sure knew something: he did not want to bump into his younger fellow coworker Taehyung, who had the same position as him at work, on his way home, being filled with anger at the thought of the advertisement role he lost against him.  
After getting ready to head home, the boy left the studio. He sighed in relief for finally being able to take a break. Walking down the street, he bumped into someone, things not seeming to work as he wanted them to. The person that he ran to wasn’t just someone. It was Taehyung, the person he was hoping not to see that day.  
Seokjin set his gaze upon he younger’s face and scoffed when he noticed his grin.

“Are you blind?” The older asked with an angry tone in his voice.

“Not really. Why?” Taehyung questioned back, confused.

“Why do you always bump into me, then? Do you even pay any attention to what’s in front of you? Or should I say ‘who’?” Seokjin said again, calmly. All this time, he didn’t realize that Taehyung was bumping into him on purpose. It was an easy way for the younger to gain his attention and although it seemed to annoy Seokjin, Taehyung didn’t mind it. He thought the other was cute when he was angry.

“You see…I may or may not be doing it on purpose.” The younger answered honestly, looking into Seokjin’s eyes as a playful smile was forming on his own face.

“Why would you bump into someone on purpose?” Seokjin muttered and looking away, he pouted slightly, sight that Taehyung found adorable.

“Let’s think about it, shall we?” 

Seokjin wanted to reply, but he got cut off by the younger.

“You know, bumping into someone might mean that you want their attention.”  


“What does that have to do with me?” The older asked, confused.

“Wanting one’s attention might have to do with some other intentions.” Taehyung said, making the other boy grow impatient to know the answer.

“What about that then? What does that mean?”

“It means that… maybe I fancy you, Kim Seokjin.” The younger responded, after which he walked away, leaving Seokjin there, dumbfounded and hoping that the blush on his cheeks went unnoticed. Unluckily for him, Taehyung saw it and he was trying hard not to squeal at his reaction. 

Seokjin looked back, after the younger who was happily skipping to the company building, heading to the studio that they shared.


	2. 이

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought I was straight, but by the way I reacted to this I can tell that I’m probably not.” The boy said to no one in particular. “I’ve been lying to myself all along. That explains why I’ve never had a girlfriend.”

The older went home later that day. He tried to shrug off all of his thoughts about what had happened, but he just couldn’t seem to be able to set things straight with his own mind.  
He questioned himself about how affected he was by that. He thought that he shouldn’t have cared so much about it. Maybe Taehyung was just playing with him like he usually did or maybe he was not. He kept asking himself if the younger actually liked him. All of these things were making Seokjin feel tired. He sat down on his couch, whilst rubbing his temples out of frustration. 

“I thought I was straight, but by the way I reacted to this I can tell that I’m probably not.” The boy said to no one in particular. “I’ve been lying to myself all along. That explains why I’ve never had a girlfriend.” He continued.

In order to relax and relieve some stress, Seokjin decided to take a bath. He went ahead and prepared it, dropping in a light pink bath bomb that had a pleasant cotton candy scent. He undressed himself and got inside the bathtub, enjoying the treatment that he gave himself.   
\----   
Taehyung was just finishing up his photo shoot for the advertisement that he was soon going to be in. During it, the only thing that was on his mind was Seokjin and how he mindlessly confessed to the older because he just could not hold it in no more. He thought about how irresistible Seokjin was, about his plump pink lips, his big eyes. Taehyung was getting too carried away in his own thoughts about the other boy’s features. He walked home after leaving the studio and he had a shower. After his shower, he dried himself up and he thought it would be nice to go get something to eat since he was really hungry and maybe have a relaxing walk after that.   
The boy got dressed casually, got his jacket and stepped outside. He was headed towards a traditional restaurant since that was the kind of food that he was craving.  
After his meal, Taehyung felt like eating something sweet so he walked over to the convenience store nearby. He took a can of coke and a chocolate bar and as he was making his way to the cashier, he noticed tha someone who looked familiar was already there. Once he reached the place, looking to the side he realized that the person there was actually Seokjin. Taehyung became frustrated, but the fact that the older didn’t notice him relieved him. He kept glancing at the other boy sneakily until Seokjin told the cashier that he forgot to get something and walked over to the beverage isle.   
The younger found himself staring at the other’s behind as he was struggling to reach a bottle of cherry soda.   
An interesting thought struck Taehyung’s mind, making him smirk as he walked over and picked up the bottle that Seokjin was trying to get. 

“There you go.” The younger said, smiling warmly. 

“Thank y- Taehyung?”

Inside, Taehyung was screaming because the older recognized his voice, but he decided to stay calm, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere around them.

“You’re welcome.”

“I- I’m going to go a- a- and pay for this.” Seokjin replied seeming startled. He was acting differently.

“Okay.” Taehyung said calmly. 

“Tae?” Seokjin called.

“Hm?” Taehyung responded, not believing that Seokjin himself referred to him that way.

“I’ll be waiting for you outside. I… have something to ask you.” The older blushed and looked away.

“Okay then, I’ll see you there.” Taehyung said. 

After paying for his stuff, Seokjin followed by the younger who came a bit later. 

„So, Seokjin?” Taehyung started.

„Oh, Tae!”

„What did you want to ask me?” 

„Oh yeah, about that... How do I say this? Do you... really feel that way about me?”

Overwhelmed by the adorableness that was thrown at him, Taehyung answered, remaining calm:

„Yes, was I not clear?”

„I guess you were.” The older said in a small voice, looking down at his shoes.

„Why do you ask?”

„Uh, I-I just wanted to be sure...”

Seokjin felt a bit uneasy, thinking that he might have burdened Taehyung with the sudden question.

„Seokjinnie!” The younger said cheerfully.

The older hummed in response. 

„I was thinking about going on a walk... do you mind joining me?”

The unexpected invitation startled Seokjin, but it also calmed him down.

„Me?” The older asked. 

„I mean, who else is here that goes by the name of Seokjin?”

„You’re right, hehe.” Seokjin answered, smiling shyly. 

Taehyung thought that he was just beautiful, seeing him smile for the first time. He was falling in love with him even more with each thing that the older did. 

„Let’s go then.” The younger suggested.

„O-okay.” Seokjin stuttered out. 

They started walking away from the shop and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shy shy shy.


	3. 삼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about you?” The younger asked. “Do you like… me?”
> 
> “I mean, of c- wait, what?”

They started walking away from the store and they stopped in a park nearby to eat the snacks they bought. Seokjin had a bag of gummy worms that he had been chewing on for a while, letting Taehyung observe the movement of his lips.  
Noticing that the younger was staring at him, Seokjin felt like he needed to ask him if he wanted any of his sweets. 

“Wait until I finish this.” Taehyung replied simply, biting into his chocolate bar.   
“You better be quick, I won’t be waiting for too long.” The older stated.

Hearing that, Taehyung started eating his chocolate bar fast and right when Seokjin took out the last gummy worm from the bag, putting it into his mouth and leaving half of it hang out, the younger took the opportunity to kiss him, not being able to hold back anymore because Seokjin was just irresistible.  
Taehyung leaned in and took the half of the sweet that was hanging out of his mouth in between his own lips and started sucking on it slightly, moving closer with his gaze locked with Seokjin’s. The older’s eyes widened, but he did not move away, probably being too shocked to do anything.  
Taehyung quickly pecked Seokjin’s lips before biting off the gummy worm that they were sharing. The older blushed and looked away as Taehyung could also feel some heat building up in his own cheeks.

“Thank you.” The younger said.

“Y-you’re welcome.” Seokjin stuttered.

The older was indeed shocked by the sudden kiss, but inside he wished that Taehyung would do it again.  
Confusion took over him as he internally debated with himself whether he wanted or not for the younger to kiss him once more. He felt as if he totally lost control over his feelings. He thought he didn’t like Taehyung, but his opinion about the younger was starting to change. His thoughts were interrupted by Taehyung.

“Seokjin.” The younger called.

“Hm?” 

“Let’s talk.” Taehyung grinned.

“About what?”

“I don’t know. Let’s find a subject.”

“Alright… I didn’t ask you this… music, do you like it?”

“Of course. Who doesn’t like music, silly?” Taehyung chuckled.

“You’re right…” Seokjin said in a small voice.

“What about you?” The younger asked. “Do you like… me?”

“I mean, of c- wait, what?” 

“You do?” The younger smiled widely.

“No… actually, that’s not it… I’m just confused. I don’t even know.” Seokjin answered honestly.

The truth is that the older thought that things were moving a bit too fast. He didn’t want to admit anything to Taehyung and neither to himself yet. He needed some time to contemplate about his own feelings.

“You don’t know how you feel yet? That’s fine. Means I have time to prove you that I’m worthy enough. Do you… allow me to try and show you that I am?” The younger asked hopefully. 

“Um, yes, sure.” Seokjin tried to be more confident.

“Good, then.” Taehyung sighed, glad to hear that the older’s approval. 

Silence fell upon the two boys and the night was closer, stars slowly becoming visible in the clear sky and with it came the cold breeze that blew.  
Seokjin started shivering quietly, since he was only wearing a T-shirt and jeans that were way too ripped for his own good. He hoped that Taehyung wouldn’t notice him, but dang it! He did.

“Seokjinnie, are you cold?” The younger asked. 

“N- no, I’m good.” Seokjin answered, failing miserably at making it seem like he wasn’t freezing.

“Don’t lie. You might look really hot in that outfit, but it’s no less than inappropriate for this kind of weather.” Taehyung said. “Do you want me to warm you up?”

“That would be nice, thank you.” The older blushed. “And? What are you going to do? Give me your jacket like they do in movies? He said letting out a chuckle through shivers.

Taehyung laughed with him, thinking of something better to do. 

“No, I’ve got something less cliché. Now, come here. I can’t bear seeing you like this anymore.”

The younger moved closer to Seokjin, wrapping him in a warm embrace that the older would probably ditch if he wasn’t feeling so cold, but it was needed now, though… Taehyung was so soft and warm and he smelt so good.   
Enjoying the hug, Seokjin thought that maybe he wouldn’t have ditched it anyway. He liked the younger’s way of showing affection and so he rested his head onto Taehyung’s chest and he wrapped his arms around his waist tightly to feel warmer. The younger rested his chin on Seokjin’s head and for once the older could say that he did not want to be away from Taehyung.

“Is it better?” The younger asked.

“Mhm.” Seokjin hummed.

“I’m glad.” Taehyung said. “Do you want to go home?”

“I don’t know…”

“I could come with you.” 

“O- okay, let’s go.” Seokjin replied.

“Wait, really?” The younger questioned slightly startled, but the happiness in his voice was pretty clear.

“Yes… you’re comfortable.” Seokjin answered honestly, sheepishly.

“Fine, then.” Taehyung said smiling.

They got up from the bench that they’ve been sitting on and started walking home with Seokjin holding his little grocery bag and Taehyung not wanting to break the contact with him. He left an arm wrapped around the older ‘s waist which did not bother Seokjin. In fact, he liked it because he was getting warmer.   
Once they got to the older’s house, Seokjin unlocked the door and invited Taehyung in.

“What a nice little home you have!” The younger exclaimed, glancing around the house. 

“It’s not that small!” Seokjin responded, pouting and then scoffing.   
(*Dirty thoughts*)  
”I know, I know.”

“Would you like a drink? Like… something warm?” The older asked.

“If you don’t have alcohol then no, thanks.” 

“Excuse me?” Seokjin said, ever so slightly irritated.

“I was just joking. Yes, I would like something warm.” The younger announced.

“Hot chocolate?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Get yourself comfortable on the couch whilst I prepare the drinks.”   
(*U fancy*)  
“Alright.” 

Taehyung watched as Seokjin went inside the kitchen. He couldn’t help but think about the cute image of the older wearing an apron, so he decided to follow him in there. He entered the kitchen and saw…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He saw the sign in VIXX’s “Rock Ur Body” MV that said “children left unattended will be traded for donuts”. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Wtf


	4. 사

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seokjinnie, the milk’s going to get burnt.” The younger mentioned calmly.
> 
> Seokjin panicked, stuttering out a bunch of <>’s and <>’s. He quickly turned off the heat from the stove and sighed in relief.

Taehyung entered the kitchen and saw Seokjin standing beside the stove. Unfortunately for him, the older wasn’t wearing an apron, but he could still get a nice view of Seokjin’s bottom.   
The younger approached him and gave him a back hug, resting his chin on Seokjin’s shoulder as he did, feeling the older freeze at the contact.

“How’s it going?” Taehyung asked, rather huskily. He breathed in Seokjin’s sweet scent and kissed his shoulder.

“I- it was fine… before you came here…” The older answered quickly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I disturb you?” Taehyung said, acting hurt to tease Seokjin who didn’t dare to spare him a glance, being embarrassed by his own answer.

 

“N- no, of course not… I was trying to say that it was fine before, but it’s better now that you’re here.” The older blurted out. 

Taehyung moved slightly to get a look at Seokjin's face. He was all flushed and pretty, his lower lip trembling lightly.

“You know… I really want to kiss you right now.” The younger announced, keeping the same huskiness in his tone.

The older widened his eyes glancing at him and then he looked away, making Taehyung wonder how he managed to resist him until then.

“Seokjinnie, the milk’s going to get burnt.” The younger mentioned calmly.

Seokjin panicked, stuttering out a bunch of <>’s and <>’s. He quickly turned off the heat from the stove and sighed in relief.   
Taehyung didn’t release him from his hold so the older turned into his arms to face him with his own arms crossed and a pout forming on his lips.   
Thankful for the adorable sight, the younger carefully listened to Seokjin who was blaming him for what happened and he was also doing it in a mocking way.

“What did I do?” Taehyung acted confused.

“Uh… y- you…”

“That’s right, I didn’t do anything wrong.” The younger replied, making Seokjin frown. “It’s your own fault that I can’t resist you for too long. Do you even know what you’re doing to me?”

The frown was still on the older’s face, but he blushed a bright shade of red hearing that come out of Taehyung’s mouth. He looked up to meet the younger’s gaze, who was straddling him against the cabinet. He then punched Taehyung’s chest lightly, childishly. 

“I’m sorry.” The blushing male said in a small voice.

“Now we don’t have anything to drink!” The younger stated, sulking. He thought he might have been enjoying teasing Seokjin a bit too much. The older looked so sad, almost as if he was just about to cry. Of course, he found that cute, but it was also quite painful to see. “Don’t worry baby, I was joking. I don’t really mind.” 

Seokjin’s face lit up, feeling overwhelmed by the fact that Taehyung just called him “baby”. He kept wondering how they ended up in that situation.   
Until that day, before lunch time, he despised the younger so much and now he was slowly falling hard for him, his words and actions and he was falling weak in his hold.   
Taehyung pressed his forehead against Seokjin’s, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked the older in the eyes. 

“How about we spend some more time together?” He whispered in his deep voice.

“Alright, let’s go!” Seokjin answered fast and then attempted to escape Taehyung’s hold, but the younger kept it strong.

“Hold up.” Taehyung said. “If you want to get out of here, you must do something for me.”

Seokjin was so desperate to get himself out of the awkward situation at this point that he could’ve accepted anything.

“Sure, what is it?” The older said, trying to sound confident.

“Kiss me.” Taehyung replied in a serious tone, looking the other straight in the eyes. 

“Like… on the lips?” 

“Like this.” The younger pecked Seokjin’s lips quickly. “Do the same.”

The older leaned in closer and pressed his lips on Taehyung’s. They were plump and soft, so it felt nice. Seokjin attempted to end the kiss, pulling away, but the younger leaned back in and started kissing him more roughly.   
Their lips were moving slowly in sync as Seokjin kissed back. Taehyung bit the older’s bottom lip lightly. Seokjin opened his mouth, letting the younger insert his tongue inside, gently moving it against his own.  
Their little make out session went on until Taehyung decided that it was finally time to pull away. Both of their faces were flushed as they looked into each other’s eyes.  
Seokjin started feeling embarrassed, thinking that it was the first time when someone kissed him like that. He found himself hiding his face in the crook of the younger’s neck to mask the ‘oh, so obvious’ embarrassment. 

“Seokjinnie?” Taehyung said.

“Hm?” The older hummed quietly.

“Can we go watch a movie or something?” The younger asked, relieving Seokjin.

“Sure.” He nodded.

Taehyung allowed him to make his way into the living room, following him there.  
After cluelessly choosing a movie out of the pile of DVD’s that he had, Seokjin sat himself onto the couch beside the younger, close enough that their knees and shoulders were touching.   
As the time had passed, the older got bored of the movie so he started looking at Taehyung instead.  
He seemed to be really into the movie, so Seokjin took the time to admire his features, observing how handsome the younger model was.

”I know I’ve gotten hotter, but there’s no reason to look at me like that.” Taehyung said, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

Seokjin looked away quickly, mumbling a ‘sorry’.

“No problem.” The younger replied.

The older set his gaze upon Taehyung again, only through the corners of his eyes, but the younger was already staring back at him.   
They kept on eye-fucking each other until they both eventually leaned in and started kissing once again.  
Taehyung held one of Seokjin’s hands in his own, caressing his waist with the other one. The older whimpered as Taehyung started rubbing his side up and down.  
The younger’s lips left his and glided down to his jaw line, then to the neck, kissing them slowly and leaving marks by biting on the soft skin all the way to the collarbones.   
Seokjin was letting out only shaky breaths, trying hard to suppress any moans that could escape through his lips. Taehyung stopped what he was doing and looked at him sadly.

“I could continue doing this with you forever, but I’m just so tired.” The younger said. Indeed he looked exhausted, so Seokjin decided to allow him to sleep over at his place, since he lived pretty far away and he thought it would be bad of him to let him go home in the state that he was. 

“You can sleep here.” The older said calmly as he snaked his arms around Taehyung’s waist.

“Really? You don’t have to let me, you know? I could just go home.” 

“Yeah, I know, but you’re exhausted and it doesn’t bother me, so stay here.”

“Thank you so much!” The younger hugged Seokjin tightly. The older smiled and for the first time in so long it was a genuine smile, .

Taehyung pulled away a bit and smiled back at the older.

“You should smile more often. It looks beautiful on you.” 

Seokjin blushed and hit the younger’s chest playfully.

“Stop it! (*HEY! STOB IT!*) You’re complimenting me too much and I don’t think I’m that great.”

“Are you kidding me?” Taehyung hugged Seokjin again, pushing him down on the couch and laying on top of him. 

When he tried to get away, Seokjin noticed that the younger was already fast asleep. He let out a quiet giggle and kissed the side of Taehyung’s head which was comfortably settled on the older’s shoulder.   
Seokjin’s eyes fluttered shut and there they were, sleeping together cuddled up on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing, I read what I wrote in my notebook… so many mistakes… that’s what happens when you write at 4 AM.   
>  I’m announcing you that I’m not ready for my funeral on February the 13th. Have mercy ples.   
>  Also I really have to extend my vocabulary bcus this story succs. C u l8r

**Author's Note:**

> Hmpf. That’s all I have to say.


End file.
